heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Oscalus
Single Fallout Char who doesn't know about the others, nor had contact with them. Note: This has been exported to the fanon wiki, where it will be updated there. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Notice: This OC was created with Kitty's permission to be a Fallout character. HOWEVER, he is not in the RP, and will be in a upcoming fanfiction, Dust in the Sky. The only possible way he is going to get in the roleplay is if one of the original roleplayers quit, which would probably be extremely rare. ---- Oscalus belongs to Seaviper, using him without permission will not be tolerated. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | '-B a c k g r o u n d-' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Creator | Seaviper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Main Attribute | Short Temper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Elemental Attribute | Venom? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Theme Color | Blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Theme Animal | Snake |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'''-C h a r a c t e r-''' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Age | Ageless, around 7 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Gender | True Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Occupation | Surviving in the wastland |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Tribe | None, Does have some SeaWing, IceWing, RainWing, and SpikeWing DNA |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Goal | To survive and reproduce |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Residence | Island on the Bay of a Thousand Scales |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Relatives | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Powers and abilities | See in the dark, breath underwater, spit dragonbite venom, can survive in subzero temperatures, and use the two thumbs on each wing for many things, resistant to radiation |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Weaknesses | Can burn easily, slow on land, using the wings as arms for too long can tire it's wings, can only do so much with only using two thumbs on each wing, loosing gun or any other weapon leaves it to only defend with it's teeth and venom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Weapons | Rifle |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Ships | Undetermined |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000080; border-bottom: 1px solid #000080;" | Quote | type here |} |} -D e s c r i p t i o n- Glimmering sapphire blue scales shimmer as the light reflects off of them, casting a blue beam of sunlight when reflected. His wing membranes, horns, teeth, and wingclaws are the color of ice in its deepest blue hue. his underscales and eyes are a color like the sky at noon covered in frost. He was very pretty. But his beauty didn't last forever in the horrid wasteland. His once shimmering sapphire blue scales no longer gleam in the sunlight, well, because there is no sunlight. His deep ice-blue horns, teeth, underscales, and wingclaws are starting to take on grayish hues, and his wing membranes starting to get dirty. All of his scales look like dust had caked them, and faded bloodstains are still somewhat visible. The only color that still is bold is his eyes, but no longer when you look into them will you see a cheery Oscalus, you now see one that has gazed upon this wasteland, witnessing the horror of the mutants and watching dragons die before his very eyes. No longer do you see happiness, but and urge. An urge to survive in this land of forever death. His build is somewhat compact, long, but not too long. WIP -P e r s o n a l i t y- Oscalus is more of a "Shoot now, ask questions later" kind of dragon. The amount of viper DNA affected how he acts, giving him a aggressive and sarcastic personality. He has a nice side, but the murky, colorless grey of the wasteland is robbing it and replacing it with a grumpy and instinctive side. Basically, it seems like every good part of him has been robbed or is currently being robbed by the aurora of sadness, doubtful, and gloom hidden in a fog of grey that has covered everything. WIP -B a c k s t r o r y- |-| Basic = Over in the Bay of a Thousand Scales, a secret lab was on one of the islands. There, scientists have been noticing slight tension between the tribes, so they decided to make a Scienceborn super soldier, and so if a war does break out, they could create multiple copies for the war. Their goal was to have a dragon that could shoot Dragonbite viper venom, breath underwater, see in the dark, survive in subzero temperatures, and could have two wingclaws to act as a extra set of arms. They decided to add the DNA from a SeaWing, Dragonbite viper, RainWing, IceWing, and SpikeWing. However, during the process of creation, too much Dragonbite viper DNA was added, resulting in the creation having everything that the scientists wanted besides arms and legs. However, he showed potential even without arms and legs, and the scientists decided to keep him and see if he was worth cloning or not. About six years later, the scientists decided that they should try this experiment again, this time with less viper DNA. However, all the tribes at this point hated each other, and war was starting. When a nuke went off, they canceled that project and all huddled away in the basement, and they kept him with them, just in case. Flash forward a year later, and they were still huddled in the basement. Food had been gathered, and they were surviving off of fish and other sea life, and rarely some fruits or vegetables. However, soon dragons that had mutated from the radiation attacks the building and breakes in. Everyone, including him fled, while some died in the process. He then escapes to another island where he currently is today. |-| Advanced = See the upcoming Fanfiction, Dust in the Sky, for the advanced backstory of before and after Fallout in full detail. |-| Before Fallout = WIP |-| During Fallout = Let's just say that when Fallout happened, his life changed. Forever. And he knew it. |-| Alternate Universe = Shhh WIP -A b i l i t i e s- Claw-to-Claw Combat His claw-to-claw combat skills are decent, due to his claws being on his wings, making it harder to attack. Even with training, he still isn't good, and would usually flee from anything attacking him if he doesn't have some sort of gun. If he is desperate without a gun, he may try to squirt or inject his venom into his victims, back off and watch them die, before looting them of any ammo, guns, or money, before taking off. Gun Combat He is very skilled at shooting all sorts of guns. While he was hiding with the other scientists in the basement of the lab, he was taught by some guards to shoot all sorts of guns. Basically, if you see him with a gun, run, because he will shoot and wound you before asking questions or looting. Explosive Combat He is sorta good with explosives, better than claw-to-claw, but not as good as shooting a gun. He was only taught how to use a grenade, and there weren't as many sorts of grenades as their were for guns. All he knows to pull the pin, fling it in the direction of your target, and run. -P r o j e c t_0 S 6 4 1 U S- You find a crinkled-up bleached piece of notebook paper on the ground, dirty and having areas stained red. You pick it up and see this: Project 0S641US ---- DNA Doners: Mostly Dragonbite viper, SeaWing, RainWing, IceWing, and SpikeWing. Length (Meters): 15 Height (Meters) With Wings Open: 7 Without Wings Open: 3 Wing Size (Meters) Length: 4 Width: 3 1/2 Physical Features: Snakelike body (Viper DNA), fangs (Viper and RainWing DNA), extra set of thumbs on each wing (SpikeWing DNA), gills (SeaWing DNA), and larger eyes (SeaWing DNA) with vertical pupils (Viper DNA). Mental Features: Has more aggressive personality from viper DNA, WIP Notes: -He has been gendered male and made able to reproduce so that the army can grow without only using cloning to expand the size of the army. -For some unknown reason, his scales are somewhat clear, and because of this, they reflect the light better than regular scales. -Due to modification errors and too much viper DNA, he has a snakelike body, with the only limbs his wings. -His wings can be used as arms. -His blood temperature is slightly lower than normal due to the IceWing DNA that was added. WIP -G a l l e r y- Most images link to artists. 4Ahj.png|Oscalus as a Blue Gemshard Category:Characters Category:Seaviper's Stuff